


Life by Glamour

by Kraagenskull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraagenskull/pseuds/Kraagenskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk, l'humain tombé dans les Ruines, a réussi à franchir sans encombre la majorité du Souterrain, et se retrouve désormais dans le CORE, plus proche que jamais de son objectif de remonter à la surface. Mais d'innombrables surprises et des (mauvaises ?) rencontres l'attendent encore, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life by Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Les origines de ce "ship" Frisk / Mettaton m'ont été inspirées notamment par cette fan-vidéo d'Undertale, une des meilleures animations qu'il m'ait été donné lieu de voir : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSTcRzpL7pQ. N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil (et un like) !
> 
> Frisk est agenre dans cette fic comme dans le jeu, j'ai donc testé les pronoms et terminaisons neutres / inclusifs pour la première fois, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez et si j'ai fait des oublis et des erreurs à ce sujet !  
> (Mettaton, lui, est genré au masculin malgré son androgynie évidente)

Après avoir lancé un regard noir au dernier Astigmatism qui le séparait de son objectif, Frisk hésita quelques instants. Face à ellui se trouvait une ouverture dans les murs bleus du CORE, une porte sombre encadrée d'un halo fuchsia et surmontée d'un motif scintillant. Juste à droite, un ascenseur qu'iel ne prit pas la peine d'employer, et une autre de ces étoiles scintillantes qui avait ravivé la flamme de sa **détermination** tout au long de son périple dans ce monde étrange. Iel ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas à quoi servaient ces étoiles, mis à part le regain surnaturel de force et d'énergie qu'elles lui avaient apporté dans ses moments de faiblesse. Était-ce une intervention divine, l'incarnation physique de sa bonne étoile qui veillait littéralement sur ellui ?

Frisk secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. Trop de questions restaient et resteraient probablement sans réponse ; ce qui était sûr est que, d'après ce que les squelettes lui avaient dit, iel touchait au but. Les reverrait-il un jour ? S'en sortirait-il indemne ? Iel y comptait bien. Sa **détermination** raffermie au contact de l'étoile, Frisk s'engouffra d'un pas conquérant dans l'ouverture.

 

Par-delà la porte, dans une pièce sombre, l'attendait… ce stupide robot. Frisk soupira intérieurement et maudit la scientifique qui lui avait donné vie. Un robot sadique tueur d'humains qui jouait avec ses proies avant de les exterminer ? C'était déjà un miracle de lui avoir survécu jusqu'ici. Iel espérait qu'Alphys allait la sortir d'affaire à nouveau… Puis Mettaton parla.

«  _Te voici à nouveau, humain, pour notre dernière représentation… Sais-tu ce qui va se passer ? Tu commences à connaître la chanson maintenant. Tu seras la victime, je serai le Robot Tueur, je te menacerai, tu frôleras la mort et Alphys viendra t'arracher à mes griffes au dernier moment… Prévisible, n'est-ce pas ? Alphys a tout arrangé pour se donner le beau rôle, une fois de plus. Nous sommes censés nous battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive pour désactiver le robot tueur. Son scénario tient la route, mais je ne suis pas un assassin, ni d'humains ni de templiers ! Je pense que moi-même et le public du Souterrain méritons bien mieux que cette triste fin. C'est pour ça que je suggère qu'à la place, toi et moi…  
_ Les portes derrière et devant Frisk se fermèrent brusquement, et des lumières rouges s'allumèrent, illuminant la pièce et l'aveuglant.  
 _… nous passions un bon moment !_  »

 

Frisk frissonna, mais avant d'avoir le temps de digérer ce speech passionné, il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pas et s'élever dans les airs. Mettaton les emportait dans les hauteurs indiscernables du CORE, pour leur dernier show… Iel était prêt. Le robot reprit, en élevant la voix : «  _Allez, humain, offrons aux spectateurs un final qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt !_  » Frisk, au fond d'ellui, savait bien que ce "bon moment" ne serait pas perçu de la même façon par les deux protagonistes… Iel savait qu'iel était démuni face au robot qui était invulnérable à ses armes ; et ici, iels étaient hors de portée d'Alphys.

Pendant que Mettaton parlait et érigeait des monuments à sa propre gloire, Frisk dégaina son téléphone modifié par Alphys et tira sur la carcasse métallique du robot… sans effet apparent. Mettaton s'interrompit : «  _Tes efforts sont futiles, mon chou ! Ne comprends-tu pas ce que c'est de jouer la comédie ?_  »

Frisk se figea. Iel n'avait d'autre chose que de laisser l'égocentrique robot parler, parler, jusqu'à trouver une faille dans son corps, dans son raisonnement ou dans son plan. Il poursuivait tranquillement son monologue :

«  _Te tuer ici, en plus de booster mes audiences, me permettrait de franchir MOI-MÊME la barrière. Moi, et pas ce balourd d'Asgore. Et là-bas, contrairement à lui, je ne tuerai pas l'humanité, je la divertirai comme seul Mettaton sait le faire ! Une fois à la surface, à moi la gloire, la renommée, le succès ! Les humains m'aduleront !_  »

Frisk ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que ses pauvres spectacles arrangés n'auront jamais de succès dans le monde des humains, puis il repensa à Kev Adams et à Touche pas à mon Poste, et se tut.

 

Sur ces entrefaites, son téléphone sonna et iel reconnut la voix paniquée d'Alphys. «  _H-h-humain, vous êtes hors d'atteinte ici, la seule chose qui peut te sauver maintenant est d'activer l'interrupteur qui se trouve sur le dos de Mettaton. Cela va activer le... ça le rendra… euh… crois-moi, c'est ton seul espoir !_  »

Et Alphys raccrocha. Frisk, sans comprendre, n'avait de toute façon plus d'autre choix. Iel hurla à Mettaton :

«  _Hé, tas de ferraille, va raconter tout ça au miroir derrière toi !_  
 _\- Oh, un miroir ? Parfait, je me dois d'être sur mon trente-et-un pour le grand final._  
 _\- Oui, c'est ça…_ railla Frisk sarcastiquement. »

Mettaton pivota sur son axe à la recherche de l'illusoire miroir dans lequel s'admirer, et Frisk sauta sur l'occasion et sur son dos. L'interrupteur occupait la moitié de la surface du robot et des lettres capitales indiquaient « SWITCH » au dessus de lui, formant ce qui était probablement le pire tatouage qu'iel avait jamais vu. Mais au moins aucune erreur n'était permise ; et Frisk poussa fermement le switch vers la droite avant de s'éloigner vivement, craignant une explosion ou un nouveau piège.

 

Mettaton s'arrêta net, se retourna vers ellui et articula d'une voix choquée :«  _Viens-tu… d'activer… l'interrupteur ? Cela signifie que..._  »

Puis il se tut, se prit la « tête » entre les mains et disparut dans un nuage de fumée et de bruits métalliques. Alors que Frisk se demandait si c'était déjà terminé, une lumière blanche aveuglante inonda l'espace autour d'ellui, et à ses oreilles retentit une voix métallique mais étrangement sensuelle s'exclamant «  _Oooh Yeeesss !_  »

Quelque chose dans cette voix bouleversa Frisk jusqu'au plus profond de son être et couvrit son corps d'irrépressibles frissons. D'où sortait-elle, que signifiait-elle ? Et pourquoi se sentait-iel si troublé ? Ce sentiment ne s'arrangea pas lorsque la lumière et la fumée se dissipèrent, laissant se découper devant ellui une silhouette humanoïde qui s'adressa à ellui de la même voix : «  _Humain, si tu as activé ce switch, c'est que tu voulais voir l'avant-première de mon nouveau corps… Tu as de la chance, je veux l'exhiber depuis bien longtemps. Je ferai en sorte que tes derniers instants ici soient… inoubliables !_  »

La silhouette apparut alors plus clairement devant ses yeux, éclairée par des projecteurs apparus magiquement sur le champ de bataille, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à une scène. Face à ellui se tenait… David Bowie ? C'est tout ce à quoi Frisk pouvait penser en contemplant la nouvelle forme de Mettaton, qu'iel avant ellui-même libérée (délivrée). Une musique de simili-rock progressif aux accents jazzy et entêtante se déclencha de nulle part, et un graphique indiquant le nombre de téléspectateurs fit son apparition sur un coin de la scène. Iels étaient en direct, ellui et le Robot Tueur mystérieusement transformé en Lord of the Dance.

 

Frisk était comme paralysé et fasciné par le déhanché et les mouvements de Mettaton. Il ne tenait pas en place, si impatient qu'il semblait être de montrer son nouveau corps au monde et aux spectateurs qui continuaient d'affluer. Frisk avança vers lui et Mettaton s'écria «  _Lumières, caméra, action !_  » avant de se jeter en avant et de le frapper de façon fulgurante avec ses jambes. Et quelles jambes… Frisk ne pouvait pas en détacher le regard, le corps de ce robot était si… parfait. Ses longues jambes s'achevaient par de hautes chaussures à talons roses flashy, il portait un haut d'armure bleu clair rayé de noir et un plastron rose orné de divers boutons et d'un cœur. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et noirs, avec une frange qui masquait son œil droit. Tout son corps exhalait le glamour, le sensationnel. Ce corps était, en effet, taillé pour…  
Les pensées de Frisk furent brutalement interrompues par un soudain déluge de bombes qu'un Mettaton bondissant lançait dans sa direction. En retard, iel ne put pas tout esquiver et la force des explosions le projeta contre le bord de la scène. Iel sentit sa **détermination** et sa vie d'échapper d'ellui en même temps que son souffle. La dernière chose qu'il vit du coin de l'oeil avant de le fermer fut Mettaton qui se projetait sur ellui jambes en avant et visant sa tête, et les chiffres d'audience qui grimpaient, grimpaient, tandis qu'iel chutait, chutait…

 

Pour réapparaître soudain, debout, calme, sans rien ni personne autour d'ellui. Frisk, désorienté.e, examina son environnement. Iel se trouvait de nouveau dans le CORE, juste avant la pièce dans laquelle iel avait affronté.e Mettaton… Cette pièce dans laquelle iel était, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, mort.e ! Que se passait-il ? Son regard se posa alors sur l'étoile qui se trouvait juste à ses pieds. C'était donc ça… Sa **détermination** l'avait maintenu.e en vie, malgré le souvenir intact qu'iel avait que Mettaton l'avait battu.e. Avaient-iels remonté le temps ? Ou était-ce juste ellui, de retour dans le passé, au dernier point de sauvegarde ? La seule chose dont Frisk était convaincu.e était qu'iel conservait le souvenir de ce duel face au Robot Tueur, et surtout de sa formidable nouvelle forme. Cette impression diffuse d'avoir été pendant un moment sur scène avec David Bowie avant qu'il ne lae tue… D'avoir été fasciné.e comme jamais par son apparence et son glamour. D'avoir dansé avec lui sur cette scène macabre.

Danser… C'était ça la clé. Ce duel, Frisk devait en faire un show, un spectacle. Rentrer dans le jeu de Mettaton pour mieux le battre à celui-ci. Essayer d'oublier ce corps (bon sang, ces jambes !) pour attaquer son corps et utiliser sa **détermination** pour l'emporter. Frisk avait triomphé de tant d'autres monstres ; iel devait oublier ce robot qui n'était qu'un obstacle supplémentaire sur le chemin qui menait à sa liberté.

 

Mais sa résolution vacilla dès qu'iel se retrouva à nouveau face à la carcasse rectangulaire de Mettaton, sachant tout le potentiel qu'elle cachait. Cette fois-ci, Frisk ne le laissa pas discourir longtemps ; agile et rapide, iel bondit derrière lui et activa imméditament son switch. Puis essaya de fermer autant que possible son esprit aux pensées parasites, tandis que devant ellui se dressait à nouveau, plus pimpant que jamais, Mettaton Ex. Laissant la **détermination** courir dans ses veines, Frisk resta stoïque en attendant que le robot se rue sur ellui. Esquivant fluidement les premiers coups dans un un ballet endiablé qui semblait enchanter Mettaton, Frisk bondissait adroitement par dessus ses jambes ; mais le robot finit par la cueillir d'un coup de talon retourné qui l'envoya valdinguer sur la scène. Préparé.e à cette éventualité, Frisk se releva vite et croisa le regard de Mettaton, qui lui fit… un clin d’œil. A quoi jouait-il ? se demanda Frisk. Avant de réaliser que justement, il jouait. Avec ellui, avec son corps, avec l'audience. «  _On peut être deux à jouer_  », marmonna-t-iel, avant de retourner vers la caméra dans une posture de défi et de déclamer : «  _Tu ne me toucheras plus, Mettaton !_  » 

Un pic d'audience coïncida avec l'attaque suivante du robot, qui lui projeta dessus une rafale de miniatures de lui-même. Laissant la **détermination** guider ses mouvements tel un Jedi se laissant porter par la Force, Frisk esquiva sans mal les projectiles, et pouvait presque ressentir l'excitation qui animait l'audience couler dans ses propres veines. Mettaton se jetait lui aussi à corps perdu dans cette bataille, l'attaquant dans un ballet de jambes et de lasers qui finirent immanquablement par le toucher.

Mais Frisk fit confiance à sa **détermination** , se tourna à nouveau vers la caméra en prenant une pose dramatique mais confiante, au même moment où Mettaton, à l'autre bout de la scène, faisait de même. Puis le deux se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre, Frisk tâchant d'esquiver les coups tout en cherchant une faille dans la défense de Mettaton, bien trop rapide pour être touché ainsi. Les audiences continuaient de grimper, mais Frisk fatiguait. D'un audacieux backflip, iel se mit hors de portée des attaques du robot, fit un clin d'oeil à la caméra et engloutit d'une traite un Glamburger pas piqué des hannetons. Ce placement de produit éhonté d'une denrée appréciée par l'audimat eut un effet positif sur Frisk comme sur les audiences, mais il était temps de se re-concentrer sur Mettaton…

 

Celui-ci s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée puis déclara «  _Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de moi, mon chou ? Que dirais-tu d'un petit coeur-à-coeur ?_  »

Le coeur incrusté dans le plastron de Mettaton se mit alors à luire, puis à projeter diverses balles et lasers en direction de Frisk qui, ragaillardi par la consommation de ce délicieux hamburger, les esquiva sans trop d'efforts puis riposta à l'aide du téléphone d'Alphys. Les lasers de Frisk firent mouche et ébranlèrent Mettaton jusqu'à provoquer une petite série d'explosions dans son corps, et ses bras partirent en fumée. Frisk tendit bien en l'air le téléphone en prenant la pose, pour les spectateurs. Iel se surprit à se prendre au jeu et à souhaiter que ça dure. Et cela tombait bien, car Mettaton n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

«  _Qui a besoin de bras… quand on a ces jambes ?_  », déclama le robot en reprenant sa mortelle chorégraphie en direction de Frisk. Mais iel avait désormais pris la mesure de son adversaire, et désormais c'était ellui qui jouait avec Mettaton et non l'inverse. Le robot sourit sournoisement à son tour, puis une boule à facettes fit soudainement son apparition au-dessus d'eux et projeta des lasers bleus et oranges sur les combattants (que dis-je, les danseurs!) que Frisk dut esquiver… se jetant ainsi directement sur la jambe tendue de Mettaton qui l'écrasa sans ménagement au sol.

«  _Oh désolé mon chou_ , pouffa le robot. _A moi de te montrer à nouveau que les robots ont aussi un grand coeur !_  »

Mettaton libéra à nouveau son cœur qui arrosa Frisk de décharges électriques et de lasers. En souffrance, iel se releva difficilement, le visage tuméfié. Et, envers et contre tout, iel sourit à la caméra et à son adversaire, prêt.e à en découdre de nouveau.

 

Mettaton sembla quelque peu décontenancé par sa résistance, et son sourire s'étiola.

«  _Humain, tu crois vraiment en toi à ce point ? Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, et encore moins vaincre Asgore. Tes efforts sont futiles, je ferai un meilleur usage de ton âme que lui !_  
 _\- Alors, viens la prendre, saltimbanque !_  »

Et Mettaton vint. Frisk s'y attendait ; le robot était, depuis le début de leur confrontation, présomptueux et excessivement zélé. A force de se ruer sur ellui, il se fatiguait et baissait sa garde. Quant à ellui, le téléphone d'Alphys lui permettait de détruire certains projectiles tout en ayant l'effet additionnel de créer de petites explosions qui enchantaient l'audience. Les deux combattants tournoyaient au milieu des lasers et des bombes, et l'un comme l'autre approchaient de leur point de rupture.

Ce fut Mettaton qui rompit le combat le premier. Essoufflé, il prit ses distances avec Frisk, puis plaqua un air de défiance, qui ressemblait à un sourire de façade, sur son visage :  
«  _Bien, c'est toi ou moi, humain. Et je pense qu'on a tous deviné qui allait gagner. Public, sois témoin du pouvoir inégalable de l'étoile montante de l'humanité !_  »

 

Pour la troisième fois, le coeur de Mettaton se mit à luire. Et cette fois-ci, Frisk sentit que c'était peut-être sa seule chance. Iel voulut se ruer à l'attaque mais, concentré.e sur le coeur de Mettaton, iel en oublia ses satanées jambes qui lae renvoyèrent à son point de départ. La sueur et le sang perlant à son front, Frisk analysa la situation et se concentra d'abord sur les bombes protectrices autour du coeur de son adversaire, qu'iel fit adroitement sauter avec ses lasers.

Puis un flash traversa son esprit ; pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? Bien qu'iel rechignait à abîmer une telle œuvre d'art, Frisk pointa le téléphone non sur le coeur de Mettaton, mais sur ses jambes, la clé de ce combat et de la vivacité du robot. Plusieurs coups bien placés clouèrent son adversaire au sol, puis Frisk laissa Mettaton jeter ses dernières forces dans d'ultimes déchaînements de lasers qu'il esquiva sans peine. Un dernier tir de téléphone bien placé, droit au cœur, déclencha en Mettaton une autre série d'explosions qui firent s'évaporer ses jambes. Frisk aurait presque versé une larme, s'iel ne venait pas d'emporter la victoire la plus marquante de son existence. Ravalant tant bien que mal ses émotions, iel prit une dernière fois la pose face à la caméra, son cœur battant la chamade et un sourire de soulagement sincère éclairant son visage.

 

Iel s'avança ensuite vers ce qui restait de Mettaton, vaincu en apparence et allongé sur le dos mais toujours pas résigné. Frisk ne put s'empêcher de s'agenouiller près du robot, empli de sentiments contraires à son égard. Iel ne savait décider si il avait été son plus difficile adversaire, ou son plus formidable partenaire. Sans doute les deux. Frisk passa une main sur la nuque de Mettaton dans une esquisse de câlin, quand soudain celui-ci jeta un coup d’œil vers l'écran des audiences, qui indiquait des ratings de 10 578. Puis il s'exclama : «  _Oh, regarde ces audiences ! On a explosé les scores toi et moi, humain. Le voilà, notre grand final ! Avant de partir, pour fêter ça, je vais prendre en direct des appels des téléspectateurs !_  »

Frisk sourit largement. Ce Mettaton avait toujours le sens des affaires, et en même temps semblait avoir un tel attachement pour son public et pour le divertissement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine le premier appel, mais d'autres suivirent, encore et encore. Tous déclamaient leur amour pour Mettaton, son show, et le priaient de rester ici, dans le Souterrain. Les yeux de Mettaton, tout comme ceux de Frisk, brillaient d'émotion et d'excitation devant tant de chaleur. Le robot remercia les auditeurs puis reprit la parole à l'intention de Frisk :

«  _Mon chou… Je pense que ma place est ici. Écoute comme les monstres m'aiment et ont besoin de moi ! A la surface… Je ne retrouverai pas ça. Les humains ont leurs propres stars et idoles, mais ici, ils n'ont que moi._  »  
Non, pensa Frisk très fort, je suis humain et tu es aussi ma star. Mettaton continua :  
«  _Je ne peux pas les laisser. De plus… Tu m'as battu, tu sauveras l'humanité mieux que moi. Ne te laisse pas faire par Asgore. J'ai confiance en toi, mon chou._  
\- _Mettaton…_ commença Frisk, mais le robot l'interrompit.  
\- _Je… je vais bientôt m'éteindre, ce corps consomme trop d'énergie, mes batteries sont vides_ , dit Mettaton en souriant faiblement. _Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas... Quel est ton nom, humain ?_  
\- _Frisk_ , répondit-iel d'une voix cassée en posant une main sur le cœur de Mettaton.  
\- _Bats-les tous pour moi, Frisk._  »

Iel n'y tient plus et prit le robot dans une étreinte sincère, alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Frisk sentit l'étonnement de Mettaton puis son sourire, et l'entendit remercier une dernière fois son audience : «  _C'était Mettaton en direct du CORE, pour vous servir !_  » Puis il ferma les yeux et s'éteignit.

 

Frisk resta un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité allongé au chevet de Mettaton, avant qu'Alphys parvienne enfin à les rejoindre. Elle sembla très concernée par l'état de Mettaton, mais Frisk l'entendit à peine. Iel était tout sauf d'humeur à écouter ses babillages, et la laissa s'affairer et s'effarer pendant que tous les souvenirs de ce combat se bousculaient dans sa tête. Iel n'avait pas envisagé d'être ébranlé.e à ce point en si peu de temps par cet être qu'iel venait en vérité juste de découvrir. D'où venaient ces émotions ? Quelles étaient-elles ? Iel se devait de continuer son périple, mais iel sentait que désormais, la **détermination** ne serait plus le seul sentiment à guider ses pas et son cœur...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
